So Much More Times The Power
by tootsieXpopXdiscovery
Summary: After Ginny, Hermione and the Weasley family get some news Things changed, but did they really? Ginny loves Harry and finds what he thinks about her in a note. Happy ending. OneShot. THIS WAS COAUTHORED! LOOK INSIDE!


_**So Much More Times the Power**_

A/N- THIS WAS CO-AUTHORED! I REPEAT, THIS WAS CO-AUTHORED! ME AND **HarryGinny4RonHermione4TonksLupin4ever** **BOTH WROTE THIS**! WRITE REVIEWS TO **BOTH **OF US!

**Disclaimer- **I know, I know you all love me so much you want me to write the HP books but sadly, I don't. (I also do not own the lyrics that we used from Eminem's When I'm Gone.)

_**So Much More Times the Power**_

Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table at the burrow. They were all excited for Harry's surprise birthday party. But there was only one problem, Harry wasn't there.

Then they heard a knock on the door. "Shhhh! everyone, be quiet!" said Mrs.Weasley urgently. "Harry will hear us! Now go hide!" After hiding for a while and nobody coming in, Mr.Weasley finally went to answer the door. Everyone got ready to shout surprise.

1… 2… 3…" Mr.Weasley said. "SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as loud as they possibly could. Mr. Weasley opened the door, but they didn't see Harry.

Instead, they saw a small, thin, pale, and screaming ministry official. (He's screaming because of the super loud shout, which was made even louder by magic.) When everyone saw him, a disappointed look spread across their faces.

"I am extremely disappointed to tell you that Mr. Harry James Potter was most likely killed by He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named. We never found either of their bodies, but we did find massive damage to the Riddle House. It will never be able to be repaired."

When they heard this news, everyone was shocked, but not as much as the girl who lost her love. The men were holding back tears and were trying to be strong but it didn't work. Silent tears streamed down their faces. Mrs. Weasley let out a scream and sobbed so loudly you wouldn't think it possible. Hermione fell to the ground, she lost her best friend, someone she thought of as a brother.

Ginny couldn't stand seeing everyone crying. She broke down, she lost the love of her life and she never even told him. She was crying so hard she couldn't breathe. She needed to get away. So she ran, she ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going but her legs had a mind of their own.

She ran right into Harry's temporary room. Ginny went over to his things and started going through them. Her hand hit something crumply. She pulled it out curiously to see it was a note. A note addressed to her.

Knowing it was from her love and it might be hard to read without crying, she opened it. The note said... … … … …

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_My dearest Ginny,_

_I know now as I am preparing to apperate to the Riddle House in my fight against Voldemort that I may never get to see your sweet face or taste your sweet lips again. Please, I beg you, just carry on. Please, love, when I'm gone just try to live a normal life. _

**When I'm gone just carry on**

**Don't mourn**

_Ginny, the most important thing is to lead a normal life. If Voldemort finds out who and where you are, he will try and maybe succeed to kill all of you. So for you mental and physical safety please don't mourn._

**Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice**

_Ginny, every time you think about, hear my voice or hear my name anywhere, just rejoice. Think of all the fun, wonderful times we had together._

**Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling**

_What will happen to me next I am not sure. I do know for sure, however, that I'll always be looking down on you, protecting you, and guiding you all the while smiling._

**And know that I didn't feel a thing**

**So baby don't feel no pain, just smile back**

_Whatever happens in my duel against Voldemort I want you to know that the only pain I will feel is the pain of losing you. So, my dearest Ginerva Molly Weasley, I want you to know one thing. I love you. Three words, eight letters, so much more times the power._

_With all my love,_

_Harry James Potter_

_X0X0X0X0X0X0_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

She clutched the letter to her heart and cried softly. Then she heard a knock on the door. She slowly got up to open it.

What she saw wasn't frightening or scary. What she saw was calming and surprising in a way one person could do.

Then Ginny whispered, "Harry, You're Alive!" He nodded. Ginny surveyed him. He had many, many more scars than the one that made him the most famous and noticeable wizard ever. Some were as tiny as cuts and scrapes, but others were big, deep, and some were still openly bleeding. His clothes were ripped. He was so dirty that his bright emerald green eyes shone even brighter against the brown dirt on his skin.

"He's dead." Harry said in a barely audible whisper. Ginny was now crying tears of joy rather than sadness.

She flung her arms around him into a tight embrace. They smiled as they studied each other before going into a soft passionate kiss. They broke away and looked deep into each other's eyes and at the same time whispered,

"I love you."

**THE END**

A/N- OK people you know that you want to push the button. Review to HarryGinny4RonHermione4TonksLupin4ever too. We both wrote this! I hope you liked it!


End file.
